


Saccharomyces cerevisiae

by Lunarium



Category: City of Hunger (Video Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Yeast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: The crew debate about the uses for the yeast they found.





	Saccharomyces cerevisiae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



“Eureka!” Reynir announced excitedly. “Look what I found!” 

“Found any food?” Sigrun asked, who wasn’t having any luck after poring through the abandoned ship for salvageable goods. Lalli sauntered towards the medic, his bionic limbs squeaking. 

“Well, no, but it’s medicine,” Reynir said as he lifted up the petri dish. “ _Saccharomyces cerevisiae_!” 

“That _is_ food,” Lalli pointed out flatly. “Baker’s yeast. Rich source of B vitamins and iron. From this vast quantity one can make a year’s batch of bread.” 

“Actually, I was thinking of using this more for medical uses,” Reynir said. “Plenty of my patients have been ailing from diarrhea. This makes a great probiotic.”

“Food,” Lalli retorted as his stomach grumbled in agreement. 

“Medicine!” Reynir insisted firmly. “With an achy gut you won’t be able to eat!” 

“Isn’t that Brewer’s yeast?” Mikkel said as he passed by, and the three dissolved into another round of argument. 

“So in conclusion—” Sigrun blurted over the din, as the men were beginning to get on her nerves. She snatched the petri dish from Reynir’s hands and shoved it in the sack. “—we can use this yeast to get cured, get fed, _and_ get drunk off our asses. Good to know!”


End file.
